


Unexpected

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's smiling.  Tony can't help being suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



Thor sits on the huge sofa that dominates the room, his impossibly long legs stretched out in front of him, his arms resting along the back. He's grinning brightly, unashamed of his happiness.

"It's just wrong." Tony stands in the doorway, shaking his head as he watches the smiling god. He's talking to himself, but no one finds that unusual. "It's not normal to be that happy so early in the morning."

He knows Thor can hear him, the smug bastard, but he's still just sitting there grinning. "Is he humming?"

Tony turns to walk away, coming face to face with a rather ruffled-looking Steve. The Captain's hair is mussed, as though he's only just woken up, and he's wearing a t-shirt that's too big for him. And there's a look on his face that Tony can't quite place.

Steve says good morning and steps past him into the room. Tony watches him as he moves towards Thor and expects Steve to perch uncomfortably on the arm of the sofa. Instead, he is astounded when Thor reaches out towards Steve, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto his lap.

Tony prides himself on being virtually unshockable, but the sight of Captain America sitting... no, snuggling... on the lap of a Norse god is something he could never have imagined.

He backs out of the doorway, confused and - if he's completely honest with himself - a little jealous, and wonders to himself how the hell he missed that happening...


End file.
